Heart to Heart
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Ini bener-bener MURNI hayalan... Gak benar-benar terjadi... SILAHKAN BACA SAJA LANGSUNG #BUANG READERS KE DALAM


**Heart to Heart**

 **Author : Sakurai Yuichii**

 **Cast : Tsurugi Kyousuke, Gouenji Yuumi**

 **Other Cast : Find them by your self**

 **Genre : Sad (maybe), Romance (maybe), Family and Other**

 **Warning : Ini 100 % khayalan. Yang terjadi disini seperti pembagian daya jantung dan sejenisnya hanya khayalan, tidak terjadi didunia nyata, walau mungkin bisa. Tapi ini REAL hanya khayalan.**

 **Sorry for typo minna ^^**

 **G** ouenji **Y** uumi adalah putri kedua keluarga Gouenji. Kakaknya bernama Gouenji Shuuya. Yuumi memiliki adik kembar yang lahir beberapa menit setelahnya walau kembar mereka tidak begitu mirip , putri ketiga keluarga Gouenji terlahir, mereka sangat bahagia. Namun, putri ketiga yang diberi nama Gouenji Yuuka ini memiliki masalah pada jantungnya, dia mengalami lemah jantung. Ketika usianya 5 tahun, Yuuka tertabrak mobil ketika hendak pergi menonton pertandingan Shuuya, kakaknya. Hal ini menyebabkan dia koma. Jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak lebih lama. Hal ini menjadi pukulan berat bagi keluarga Gouenji. Yuumi, yang bisa dibilang kembaran Yuuka mengajukan diri untuk pembagian daya jantung. Awalnya mereka tidak setuju, namun karena jantung yang cocok dengan Yuuka hanyalah Yuumi dan ibunya, namun ibu mereka juga lemah. Karena itu dengan berat hati mereka membiarkan Yuumi membagi daya jantungnya. Karena daya jantung mereka sama, jika salah satu dari keduanya sakit maka yang lain akan merasakan sakit pada jantungnya. Namun sudah 6 bulan tapi Yuuka belum sadar. 3 bulan kemudian terjadi pertengkaran antara ibu mereka dan ayah mereka, yang membuat mereka menghindari masalah yang lebih lanjut pada jantung Yuuka dan Yuumi, Ayah Shuuya memutuskan untuk mengirim Yuumi dan ibunya ke Korea. Inilah kisah hidup mereka. Yuumi yang membenci keluarganya harus kembali kenegara kelahirannya dimana ujian hidup menantinya. Disinilah dia bertemu Tsurugi Kyousuke, pria dingin yang mengajarkan arti cinta padanya. Bagaiman keadaan Yuumi dan Yuuka karena jantung mereka hanya bisa bertahan paling lama 6 tahun. Inilah kisah dramatis mereka.

Musim Gugur, 2013

-Kediaman Keluarga Gouenji-

" Okaa-san, kenapa harus pergi?" Tanya Shuuya pada ibunya

" Okaa-san harus pergi demi Yuuka dan Yuumi" jawab Ruiko lembut

" Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Shuuya dan Yuuka?" Tanya Shuuya

" Disini ada Otou-san." jawab Ruiko

" Shuuya tidak suka Otou-san. Dia yang membuat Okaa-san dan Yuumi pergi" ujar Shuuya

" Ssstt.. Shuuya tidak boleh seperti itu" ujar Ruiko lembut

" Tapi Shuuya mau sama Okaa-san dan Yuumi" ujar Shuuya seraya menangis

" Shuuya, anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Shuuya harus menjadi anak yang kuat untuk melindungi orang yang Shuuya sayangi" ujar Ruiko seraya mengelus kepala Shuuya dengan lembut

" Shuuya akan menjadi anak yang baik dan kuat demi Okaa-san dan Yuumi" tekad Shuuya yang kemudian menghapus air matanya

" Itu baru Shuuya anak Okaa-san." Ruiko kemudian memeluk Shuuya untuk terakhir kalinya karena besok pagi dia dan Yuumi akan meninggalkan Jepang menuju rumah nenek Ruiko di Negeri Gingseng, Korea.

Keesokan Paginya

Dikediaman keluarga Gouenji Nampak Kidou dan Haruna beserta ayah mereka yang ikut mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ruiko dan Yuumi.

" Bibi, hati-hati yah" ujar Kidou pada Ruiko

" Hai, Yuuto. Kau harus jadi anak yang baik nee" ujar Ruiko

" Bibi" panggil Haruna seraya menangis dan memeluk Ruiko

" Haruna-chan, kau tidak boleh menangis" ujar Ruiko

" Bibi dan Yuumi kenapa harus pergi?" Tanya Haruna

" Kami harus pergi, tempat kami bukan disini lagi" jawab Ruiko

" Baka no Otou-san. Dia bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada Okaa-san dan Yuumi" rutuk Shuuya dalam hati

"Shuuya harus janji pada Okaa-san untuk menjaga Yuuka dengan baik, nee?" Tanya Ruiko pada putra kesayangannya

" Hai, Okaa-san" jawab Shuuya

" Okaa-san" panggil Yuumi kecil

" Yuumi, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ruiko

" Hai" jawab Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau jaga kesehatan, nee" ujar Kidou pada sepupu mungilnya

" Kiyuuto-nii, dan Haruna-nee juga baik-baik ya" ujar Yuumi

" Onii-chan" panggiil Yuumi

Shuuya berbalik dan melihat adik kesayangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Hatinya teriris membayangkan kehidupannya nanti tanpa Yuumi dan Ibunya. Karena tidak sanggup dia pun pergi kelantai dua.

" Onii-chan" lirih Yuumi

" Kiyuuto-nii, apakah onii-chan marah karena Yuumi tidak bisa membuat Yuuka bangun?" Tanya Yuumi polos

" Tidak. Onii-chan tidak marah pada Yuumi. Dia senang Yuumi mau berbagi jantung dengan Yuuka. Dia hanya tidak sanggup melihat kepergian Yuumi" jawab Kidou

" Kidou, Haruna, Nii-san" panggil Ruiko

" Ada apa Ruiko?" Tanya Ayah Kidou

" Aku titip Yuuka, Yuumi, Shuuya dan ayah mereka yah" ujar Ruiko

" Pasti. Kami akan menjaga mereka. Kau juga jaga diri nee" ujar Ayah Kidou seraya memeluk adik iparnya

" Paman sangat bodoh. Bibi Ruiko sudah sangat baik, dia bahkan masih mengkhawatirkan paman meski paman sudah jahat. Paman bahkan tidak ada hari ini" batin Kidou

" Yuuto, Bibi titip Shuuya dan Yuuka nee" ujar Ruiko

" Hai" jawab Kidou, dia kemudian menangis

" Yuuto harus jadi laki-laki yang kuat. Yuuto harus bisa melindungi semua orang yang Yuuto sayang. Kalau Yuuto cengeng bagaimana Yuuto akan menepati janji Yuuto untuk melindungi Yuuka dan Haruna? Yuuto dan Shuuya harus jadi anak yang kuat agar bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagi kalian" ujar RUiko

" hai, Yuuto akan jadi anak kuat demi bibi dan semuanya" ujar Kidou

" Itu baru keponakan bibi. Haruna-chan juga yah, harus jadi kuat agar tidak merepotkan Onii-chan" ujar Ruiko

" Hai, Haruna tidak akan cengeng seperti Onii-chan" ujar Haruna

Ruiko hanya tersenyum.

" Nii-san, aku berangkat" ujar Ruiko pada Ayah Kidou

" Hati-hati" ujar Ayah Kidou

" Kau bodoh Gouenji. Kau menyia-nyiakan Ruiko. Dia perempuan yang baik untukmu namun kau melepasnya" Batin ayah Kidou

Kidou kemudian pergi menemui Shuuya

" Shuuya, bibi dan Yuumi akan segera berangkat" ujar Kidou

" Aku tahu. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin Okaa-san melihatku menangis" ujar Shuuya sesenggukan

" Bibi bilang kepadaku bahwa kita harus menjadi orang yang kuat untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagi kita" ujar Kidou

" Shuuya, Yuumi berpikir kau membencinya. Keluarlah dan bilang padanya kau tidak membencinya" lanjut Kidou

Shuuya membelalakkan matanya menatap Kidou memastikan perkataan sepupunya itu. Kidou hanya menghela nafas seraya menatap sendu kearah Shuuya. Shuuya yang mengerti jawaban dari Kidou segera berlari mengejar Ruiko dan Yuumi. Namun terlambat mereka sudah jalan.

" Okaa-san, Yuumi!" panggil Shuuya seraya menangis

" Shuuya, kau harus jadi anak yang baik nee" lirih Ruiko sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil

" Okaa-san, Yuumi!" seru Shuuya histeris

" Shuuya, kau harus kuat" ujar Ayah Kidou seraya memeluk Shuuya yang sedang menangis seraya terduduk

Sementara dimobil Yuumi hanya bisa menangis dan Ruiko hanya bisa menenangkan putrinya.

Dipesawat Yuumi hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela

" Onii-chan pasti membenciku. Mereka pasti akan melupakan aku. Aku benci mereka" batin Yuumi

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri ramainya kota dimusim gugur ini. Dimobil itu duduk seorang wanita cantik dengan mata berwarna biru sapphire dan rambut perpaduan antara Biru Sapphire dan Fuchsia serta gadis berusia sekitar 14 tahun dengan mata biru sapphire dan rambut yang sama dengan warna matanya.

" Aku kembali, dinegara dan kota yang menyimpan kenangan pahit hidupku" batin Yuumi si gadis Sapphire

" Okaa-san kenapa kita harus kembali kesini. Aku benar-benar muak disini" ujar Yuumi pada wanita disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah ibunya, Ruiko

" Yuumi, disinilah tempat kita tinggal" ujar Ruiko

" Kita sudah dibuang" ujar Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau tahu 'kan Otou-san tidak bermaksud membuang kita dari keluarga" ujar Ruiko

" Keluarga? Otou-san? Cih, Ayah macam apa yang membuang putrinya demi kesembuhan putrinya yang lain. Seharusnya dia bisa berlaku lebih adil. Keluarga? Aku tidak ingat punya keluarga disini" ujar Yuumi ketus

" Yuumi, disini ada kakak dan adikmu" ujar Ruiko

" Kakak? Kakak mana yang membiarkan adiknya dibuang bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa gadis lemah itu adikku" jawab Yuumi ketus

Ruiko yang tahu sifat keras kepala Yuumipun menyerah untuk berdebat dengannya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi pun sampai disebuah rumah yang cukup mewah.

" Selamat datang kembali, Bibi, Yuumi" sapa seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 20 tahun yang memakai google yang tak lain Kidou Yuuto

" terima kasih, Yuuto" ujar Ruiko

" Lama tidak bertemu, Bibi, Yuumi" sapa adik Kidou, Haruna

" Yah, lama sekali. Kau tampak cantik Haruna" ujar Ruiko

" Dan kau menjadi lebih keriput, Kiyuuto-nii" ujar Yuumi datar

" Heh, Yuumi. Apa itu sambutanmu padaku?" Tanya Kidou kesal

" Aku hanya bercanda Kiyuuto-nii" ujar Yuumi. Dia kemudian memeluk Haruna dan Kidou

" Aku merindukanmu, Yuumi" ujar Haruna

" Bibi, aku mau menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena Ayah tidak bisa hadir. Dia sudah berusaha untuk pulang hari ini, tapi keadaan cuaca kurang memungkinkan jadi dia tidak bisa kemari" ujar Kidou

" Tidak apa, Yuuto. Kami tidak marah, benarkan Yuumi?" Tanya Ruiko pada Yuumi

" Ya, setidaknya paman sudah berusaha pulang ketika mendengar kepulangan kami. Daripada tidak ada usaha seperti pria brengsek yang membuangku dan Okaa-san" jawab Yuumi dingin

Kidou dan Haruna tersentak mendengar jawaban Yuumi.

" Yuumi, kau tidak bisa mengatainya pria brengsek. Bagaimanapun dia adalah ayahmu" ujar Ruiko

" Ayah? Pria yang membuang anak dan istrinya dan bahkan tidak ada ketika anak dan istrinya akan pergi itu dapat disebut ayah? Seorang ayah adalah orang yang bijaksana dan adil" ujar Yuumi

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapan Yuumi.

" Sudahlah. Sekarang kalian masuk saja, tidak enak dilihat jika kita mengobrol diluar" ajak Kidou

Mereka pun masuk keruang tamu kediaman keluaga Kidou.

" Haruna, tolong bawa Yuumi kekamarnya dia perlu istirahat" ujar Kidou

Haruna dan Yuumi pun meninggalkan ruang tamu. Diruangan itu tinggal Kidou dan Ruiko

" Bibi, apa kau serius?" Tanya Kidou

" Ya. Kau tahu kan ini sudah jatuh tempo. Daya jantung mereka akan habis. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi" jawab Ruiko

" Tapi jika kau melakukan itu, kau bisa meninggal, Bibi" ujar kidou

" Aku tahu. Tapi kanker otak yang kuderita 2 tahun terakhir ini juga akan merenggut nyawaku. Daripada aku mati sia-sia, lebih baik aku mati untuk menyelamatkan putriku. Jika jantung ini kuberikan pada mereka, mereka bisa hidup" ujar Ruiko

" Baiklah bi, kalau itu keputusanmu" ujar Kidou pada akhirnya

Malam Hari kediaman Keluaga Kidou

Saat ini Kidou, Haruna, Yuumi dan Ruiko sedang bersantai setelah menikmati makan malam.

" Minna, aku tidur duluan yah. Aku lelah" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah, Oyasumi" sahut Kidou, Haruna dan Ruiko

" Oh iya. Tolong keberadaan kami disini jangan sampai diketahui orang yang katanya keluarga" ujar Yuumi

" Tapi mereka akan mengetahuinya. Yuuka pasti bisa merasakan keberadaanmu" ujar Kidou

" Tidak akan. Mereka pasti tidak mengingatku lagi, tenang saja" ujar Yuumi yang kemudian menghilang kekamarnya

" Kenapa Yuumi bisa sedingin itu sekarang" ujar Haruna

" Dia merasa dendam pada Ayahnya dan saudaranya" ujar Ruiko

" Kurasa itu wajar. Apalagi kesan terakhir sebelum kepergiannya buruk." Ujar Kidou

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit, mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

-Keesokan Paginya-

" O hayou, Yuuto" sapa Ruiko saat Kidou menampakkan googlenya diruang makan *orangnya kagak ada, googlenya doang #ditabok Kidou*

" O Hayou, bibi" sahut Kidou

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan dengan tenang ditemani kicauan riang itu Kidou dan Haruna berangkat untuk bekerja.

" Okaa-san, Kiyuuto-nii bekerja sebagai apa?" Tanya Yuumi pada ibunya yang sedang merangkai bunga ditaman kediaman Keluarga Kidou

" Kudengar dia menjadi assisten pelatih klub sepakbola Raimon" jawab Ruiko

" Hmmm, lalu Haruna-nee?" Tanya Yuumi lagi

" Dia menjadi penasihat klub sepakbola Raimon" jawab Ruiko

" Lalu, siapa pelatih Raimon?" Tanya Yuumi

" Kalau tidak salah, Endou Mamoru" jawab Ruiko

" Oh, kapten Inazuma Japan yang lalu 'kan?" Tanya Yuumi

" Iya. Dia teman baik Yuuto dan Shuuya" jawab Ruiko

" Shuuya? Ah, bukankah dia kakak gadis lemah itu?" Tanya Yuumi

" Yuumi, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu" ujar Ruiko

" Sudahlah, kalau membahas mereka terus rasanya jantungku ingin kuhentikan detaknya" ujar Yuumi kemudian pamit masuk kedalam

Ruiko hanya memandang sendu anaknya.

Flashback On

" Itu tidak mungkin. Kau tidak bisa mengirim Yuumi ke Korea sendirian" ujar Ruiko

" Ruiko, tapi jika mereka terus bersama keselamatan keduanya diragukan" ujar Tn Gouenji

Malam itu terjadi pertengkaran antara Tn. Gouenji dan Ny. Gouenji karena masalah kedua putri mereka. Pertengkaran ditengah hujan deras dan kawalan petir

" Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan Yuumi" ujar Ruiko

" Tidak. Kau harus disini Ruiko, siapa yang akan menjaga Yuuka dan Shuuya?" Tanya Tn. Gouenji

" Ini tidak adil untuk Yuumi. Dialah orang yang merelakan sebagian hidupnya untuk menolong adiknya. Kau tidak bisa membuangnya seperti ini. Kau bisa menjaga Yuuka dan Shuuya. Lalu jika aku disini ini sangat tidak adil baginya. Shuuya dan Yuuka ditemani ayah dan Ibunya, lalu Yuumi? Dia juga lemah seperti Yuuka. Dia butuh orang tuanya" jelas RUiko seraya menitikkan air mata

" Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi. Atau itu sama saja aku menceraikanmu" ujar Tn. Gouenji

" Kalau begitu ceraikan aku" ujar Ruiko mantap

Glarr… Suara petir menggelegar menyambut ucapan Ruiko

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Tn. Gouenji

" Ini akan menjadi adil bagi Yuumi. Shuuya dan Yuuka ditemani oleh ayahnya, dan Yuumi ditemani oleh Ibunya" ujar Ruiko

" Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" ujar Tn. Gouenji

Flashback Off

Tak terasa Ruiko meneteskan air mata mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

Siang harinya Kidou dan Haruna kembali kerumah. Setelah makan dan istirahat mereka pergi lagi ke Raimon untuk mengadakan latihan Sore.

" Bibi, kami berangkat dulu" pamit Kidou

" Hati-hati dijalan" sahut Ruiko

Drrtt..drrrt.. ponsel Kidou bordering dan mengusik Yuumi yang sedang membaca novel

" Aish, itu ponsel siapa sih, rebut sekali" omel Yuumi, dia kemudian kembali membaca

Drrt…drrrtt… Ponsel itu kembali berdering bahkan lebih keras

" Yuumi, itu mungkin ponsel Yuuto. Tolong kau bawakan kepadanya akan kusuruh supir mengantarmu" ujar Ruiko dari dapur

" Hai" jawab Yuumi malas. Dia kemudian melihat ponsel Kidou, disitu tertulis

Missed Call by My Uke lope-lope (*plak* Kidou : apa-apaan ini? Ralat! gue tabok lu)

Oke, ralat disitu tertulis Missed Call by Endou si Lemot ( Endou : Gila, ganti cepet)

Haaah… bawel banget lu semua, disitu tertulis Missed Call by Endou Mamoru, PUAS!

" Okaa-san, aku jalan saja. Sekalian mencari angin sore" ujar Yuumi

" Baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Ruiko

" Aku berangkat" pamit Yuumi

" Hai, hati-hati dijalan" sahut Ruiko

Yuumipun menyusuri jalan menuju Raimon Gakuen. Di mengenakan Celana Jeans biru, baju kaos lengan panjang dengan lengan berwarna dark Blue juga jaket berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Untuk menghindari debu jalan Yuumi memakai tutup jaketnya.

" Tora-san kemana yah, kenapa lama sekali" ujar seorang gadis berambut Fuchsia yang diikat twintail yang tak lain adalah seorang Gouenji Yuuka

Karena kesal dengan panggilan yang masuk bertubi-tubi Yuumi mempercepat langkahnya, karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dia menabrak seorang gadis disebuah halte. BRUK… keduanya terjatuh

" Yuuka-chan" seru seorang pria yang baru turun dari sebuah mobil mewah

" Anda tidak apa?" Tanya pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Toramaru

" AKu tidak apa Tora-san" jawab Yuuka

" Maaf, kau tak apa?" Tanya Yuuka pada gadis yang ditabraknya, yaitu Yuumi

Yuumi hanya mengangguk sebagai pertanda jawaban bahwa dia tidak apa-apa

"Jantungku, Ada apa dengan jantungku" batin Yuumi dan Yuuka

" Aku permisi" ujar Yuumi kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan Yuuka

" Suara ini, entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan suara ini" batin Yuuka

Karena terlalu terburu-buru tak sengaja tudung jaket Yuumi terlepas karena tertiup angin menampilkan rambut blue sapphire miliknya yang digerai bebas yang menari diterpa angin. Dia kemudian cepat-cepat memakai tudungnya

" Rambut itu" batin Yuuka

" Argh" Yuuka mengerang pelan

" Yuuka-chan, anda tak apa? Lebih baik anda masuk sekarang" ajak Toramaru seraya membantu Yuuka memasuki mobil, sebelum masuk Yuuka sempat melihat Yuumi yang juga sedang memegangi jantungnya.

" Cih, apa-apaan ini. Karena bertemu gadis lemah itu aku harus kesakitan, dasar gadis lemah" omel Yuumi

Setelah berjalan sekitar 100 m, Yuumi akhirnya sampai di Raimon Gakuen.

" Sekolah ini sudah lebih baik ternyata" ujar Yuumi kemudian masuk menuju lapangan sepak bola *Yuumi belom lepas tudungnya*

" Kurama-senpai" seru Tenma seraya mengoper bola kearah Kurama

Yup. Sekarang Raimon Eleven sedang berlatih dilapangan sepakbola mereka. Yuumi menyaksikan dari atas ser aya mengamati performa tim ini. Namun secara tidak sengaja Kurama menendang bola terlalu keras sehingga melayang kearah Yuumi.

" Awas!" seru mereka ketika bola hampir mengenai Yuumi. Yuumi yang melihat datangnya bola itu reflek melakukan salto dan menendang bola kearah gawang yang sedang dijaga oleh Sangoku. Sangoku berhasil menahan bola Yuumi dengan tangannya, namun karena tendangan Yuumi terlalu kuat juga karena sang kiper cukup kaget maka Sangoku malah terpental kearah jala gawang.

TBC

Yui : Ini fict lama Yui yang baru di publish

Ken : Ini di publish ditengah utang Yui yang menumpuk

Yuura : Oh iya, tendangan Kurama-san yang Yuumi tahan tidak ditendang sekuat tenaga karena dia dilarang Shindou. Hal ini dikarenakan Yuumi masih belum berpengalaman didalam pikiran mereka. Begitu juga dengan tendangan Tsurugi.

Yuuki : Ini gak beneran kan, tentang pembagian daya jantung?

Ayato : Ya iyalah, ini Cuma bohongan, jangan dianggap serius

Yuumi : Si Yui gak sempat nge-beta jadi maklumin aja kalau typo buanyaakkk sekaleh

Hime : Karena kami sangat lelah sehabis membersihkan gedung entertainment ini, kami tutup chap 1

Yuuki : Jangan lupa REVIEW minna

ALL : JAA NE


End file.
